Lavender
by eL3menTa1
Summary: After more than one dream shakes Ciel in his sleep, he searches for comfort from his butler. How he wants to be comforted is unheard of from an Earl. Will he follow his heart or the morals that came with his title?
1. Chapter 1

"-The gates of heaven will forever be out of your reach." The voice said to me. It was dark, damning, and evil to the core. The mere sound of it sent shivers down my spine and ants crawling over my skin. Though it's demonic and frightening voice was in fact, horrible to my ears, it brought a strange feeling of comfort; protection. As I reached my hand out to seal the contract, another voice filled my ears and echoed in my head.

"Ciel!" It yelled my name, yet the voice was more familiar and it brought a sharp pang to my heart.

"Father..?" The word did not come easily as I turned my body to face the direction of the voice. Sure enough, my father, Vincent Phantomhive, stood there along with my mother. They looked fearful and angry. Both of them opened their mouths to speak to me, but no more voices swarmed my head. They were mute.

"What is your decision?" The demon said again. Turning back to him a tormenting pain struck my whole body and I moaned loudly in agony before falling to the ground.

"Help me!" I screamed, but my parents did not move. I was paralyzed and vulnerable at the feet of true evil. "SEBASTIAN!"

Silence.

"SEBASTIAN! I WANT NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!" I shrieked as tears began to blur my sight. "S-SEBASTIAN!"

"I'm right here, young Master. There is no need to fret." This time, the voice was softer, calmer, and it put my mind at ease. Like a lullaby, Sebastian's sweet voice ended my suffering. I opened my eyes and tried to relax my quickened breath. My sleeping gown was drenched in my own sweat, and I could not bring myself to stop shaking. Sebastian's face was right above me, smiling as he held me in his arms.

"A dream.." I sighed and let my body sink into the arms of my butler.

"My, what a dream you must have had to be in such a condition." I wasn't looking at him, but I could *feel *him smirking at me. I would never know how, but he knew what I dreamt about.

"Oh, shut up and put me down," I growled. He did just as I asked and carefully put me back down in my bed before handing me my cup of hot tea. Earl Grey, it smelled like, not that I cared too much of it. As I sipped the drink, Sebastian began to roll the tea cart out of my room. He wasn't nearly halfway to the door before I stopped him.

"Sebastian..!" He halted and I had forgotten why I had stopped him. I gulped and put down my teacup. What I had just thought of, what I wanted so desperately to do, was quite childish and certainly not the way an earl ought to carry himself, yet, in my condition, I couldn't resist. "Come here. Quickly."

Before I could finish speaking, my butler had come to my side. I looked up at him with an expression of neutrality. My face began to flush as I lifted my arms. The act made me want to vomit, but I needed it, and I knew that I did. He was hesitant, but soon enough, he lifted me up from my bed and I was in his arms once again.

I wrapped my own around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. He smelled of lavender, which caught me off guard. I had never taken the time to think of such things, but the knowledge of it brought me some peace. Without thinking, I pressed my nose against the skin of his neck and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Master," he hummed softly, tightening his grip on me ever-so-slightly. "Might I ask, what is the purpose of this?"

Without a word, I pulled my face away and huffed. I had let my curiosity best me and I felt no need to answer his question. "What is the schedule for today, Sebastian?"

"Nothing, My Lord. Today is a holiday and you have no lessons or business to take care of."

"Wonderful," I muttered under my breath, silently grateful for the free day. "Make breakfast at once then. After that, I suppose I'll think of some activities for the day."

With haste, Sebastian put me down to sit on my bed and bowed.

"Of course, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth, calmness, protection. Why these thoughts; these *words*, found themselves in my mind of all, I could not understand. All I knew was that I wrongly wanted my butler. I knew it shouldn't be so; it may even be evil in some way for me to have had such feelings towards my servant, but nonetheless, it could not be stopped. The way he held me, looked at me, spoke to me; everything he did I had somehow become addicted to. One moment without him and I felt as if I was truly a helpless little*child*.

"Young Master."

I shook myself out of my thoughts as my eye finally focused. Just like this morning, my butler stood before me, looking directly at me, a tray of breakfast at his side. The corners of his lips curved downward into a slight frown.

"Are you alright, My Lord? You have been acting rather strange all morning."

I cursed myself for letting my mind slip away. I usually had much more control over myself and certainly over my thoughts, but after the dream, I have indeed been feeling very strange. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little drowsy, that's all."

He gave a nod and set down my first plate of food. He began to recite the different dishes for the morning as usual, in which I would normal pay much attention to make sure that the meal was to my liking, but this morning, his words merged together and I could not understand them. I waited for his lips to stop before I began to eat, not questioning what the dish even was.

I could tell that Sebastian had been sensing these things; he knew that I was in a whole other world as I could see his uneasiness. When I had concluded my dessert, I sat silently, staring off into the distance. Only today would I let my mind alone to its own wants.

"Master." He finally said after moments of silence. I only looked at him without a word. Soon I felt the chill of his fingers and hands as they cupped my cheeks.

"Young Master," He repeated. "Are you ill?"

I lifted my hands to feel his and stared into his eyes. They brought me a sense of protection despite my knowledge of their demonic appearance. I could feel the tips of my ears begin to heat up as well as my cheeks. My eyebrows furrowed as I softly slapped his hands away. "I'm fine, I said."

"Perhaps you should rest. Today is your day off, after all. A nap wouldn't hurt." I stayed silent as my butler took the dishes and silverware from the table and made his way down the hall. Mey-rin met him halfway and they began to converse, though I couldn't hear them nor read their lips. After a short time, the maid saluted Sebastian and began to make her way to me as Sebastian continued on his way.

"Good mornin' Young Master!" She exclaimed with a smile. She adjusted her spectacles before taking my arm respectively. "Sebastian says you aren't feelin' so well."

"I told him that I'm fine. I'm simply drowsy."

"Come on then, I'll take you to your bed and you can take a rest."

With a gentle tug, I rose from my seat and followed my maid to my chambers. I did not want to sleep for fear of having a second dream, but my drowsiness was not a lie, unfortunately. So against my own will to stay awake, once I was in bed, I could not keep my eyes open. My eyelids collapsed and I fell asleep once again.

"N-NO," I screamed, summoning my last amount of energy. Tremendous pain seeped into my right eye before consuming my body. I gripped the arm of the _thing_ that brought the unwanted pain upon me. I scratched and pulled at it, but more pain only pulsed through it and found its way into me without any mercy.

"P-Please s-stop t-this, S-Sebas-tian.."


End file.
